Til Death Do Us Part
by FaithinBones
Summary: The end of a love story or is it?


TLWtlw Prompt: I really loved the bit at the end with Booth taping a message to Christine. I think a good story idea would be Christine in 50 years watching the tape. Without the ending changed, I thought Brennan jumping in his lap was so sweet, with Michael as her husband. Her mom and dad die within days of each other at a ripe old age. Then they take both their ashes to a volcano, maybe Vesuvius. Parker goes with them.

Ok, this is going to be very sad; so, if you aren't in the mood for it please skip this story. I'm breaking a promise writing this kind of story and it made me very sad just writing it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With tears streaming down her face, Christine watched the video that her father had made for her when she was a baby. It had been titled "My Last Words" and had been in her father's safety deposit box at the bank along with his will. Michael had volunteered to go the bank and remove the contents of the box and bring it home and had known as soon as he'd opened the envelope and seen the words on the disk that he and Christine were going to be in trouble.

Carrying the disk home, Michael had felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His mother-in-law had been in an automobile accident three weeks previously along with her husband. She'd been driving and had lost control on the icy streets. She'd died instantly and her husband had survived. His survival had not lasted long because as soon as he'd discovered that Brennan was gone he'd given up and joined her two weeks later.

The video showed Christine's father in his prime. He appeared to be about 42 years old and he was very emotional while making it. Pointing to the corner of the video, Michael smiled to see Brennan eavesdropping on Booth while he made his video. At the end, Booth has placed two fingers of his right hand to his lips and moved them towards the camera when they saw Brennan run around him and throw herself into his arms. He'd fussed at her about ruining his video and how he'd have to redo it; but, obviously he never did. Christine had placed her hands over her mouth and watched her father hold her mother and rock her. The love on his face was so sweet as to make her and Michael weep. His fussing at her had made them smile. It was them, forever frozen on a video made thirty four years prior to their deaths, a moment almost forgotten in time to be resurrected for a younger generation to see and savor. It represented a small blip in time to be saved and watched over and over again by a loving daughter and son, by grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Christine was sitting on a chair staring at her father's coffin when Parker sat down next to her. "Hey, kid, how you holding up?"

Turning watery eyes on to her brother, Christine smiled, "I'm doing ok."

Nodding his head, Parker glanced at the coffin and then leaned towards his sister, "Chrissy, Dad is holding a box in his hand. What is it?"

Biting her bottom lip, Christine cleared her throat, "You know how Mom left instructions to be cremated and her ashes be dumped into a volcano?"

Smiling, Parker patted Christine's knee, "Yeah, Michael let me know after Bones' memorial service. I've made arrangements to be off of work with you guys when you take a vacation this summer and go to Hawaii. She'll love all the effort we're going to put into this little adventure."

Nodding her head, Christine cleared her throat again, "Before Dad died he begged me to bury her ashes with him in his coffin. He wanted to rest with her. I couldn't break his heart so I promised that I would do it."

Shaking his head, Parker asked, "You're not going to do the volcano thing?"

Grimacing, Christine responded, "No, we will. I just put some of Mom's ashes in a box and taped it to protect them and then I put that box in Dad's hand. He gets his wish and Mom gets her."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Parker stared at the coffin, "God, he loved her so much."

Nodding her head, Christine whispered, "And she loved him so much. He couldn't live without her and he didn't want to rest without her."

Feeling tears rolling down his face, Parker hugged himself, "I wish I'd found a love like that."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ok, very sad. Sorry. I had a tough time writing this one and I really promise that you won't see another like it from me. What did you think of my story? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks.


End file.
